


Swear This One You’ll Save

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: What Should’ve Been [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: Oliver’s been taking a lot of trips to Central City and Felicity’s thoughts go down the rabbit hole...This fic is part of the What Should’ve Been ‘verse, but can be read as it’s own standalone thing if you want.





	Swear This One You’ll Save

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So I’ve been re-watching Arrow and I just finished season 4 and it got me thinking...Oliver mentions that he was traveling back and forth to Central City all the time to see William, but Felicity didn’t know that he was seeing William so then I started to wonder what Felicity must’ve been thinking when Oliver would go out of town with (presumably) a very flimsy excuse as to why.
> 
> Be warned: this is VERY angsty.
> 
> Title comes from Secret by The Pierces

Felicity sat on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels of the TV. She wasn’t really paying attention, she just kept pressing on the remote to fool herself into thinking she would actually settle on something to watch. Eventually, however, after she ran out of channels to flip through and ended up back on the same channel where she started, she gave up and turned the TV off.

She pushed herself off the couch which was also her makeshift bed for the weekend—since she couldn’t go up the stairs to the bedroom by herself, whenever Oliver went away for the weekend, she had to sleep on the couch until he got back.

Eventually she got off the couch and into her chair and wheeled herself over to the kitchen to grab a Tupperware container. Even though Oliver was gone, he was nice enough to make her enough food to last until he got back so she could just heat something up in the microwave.

With a little effort, she managed to pull herself up enough to get her food into the microwave and start it.

It had only been a few weeks since her accident; she was still learning how to do things on her own. Being in this chair made her realize all the things she used to take for granted—like being able to cook something in the microwave without pulling a muscle.

Eventually the machine beeped and she pulled the food out, taking it back over to the couch to eat.

Chicken alfredo. Basic but delicious. Oliver’s food was always delicious. Felicity still couldn’t believe how great of a cook he was.

As she ate she couldn’t help but wonder what Oliver was doing in Central City at that moment. Was he eating dinner too?

He said that he was meeting with a political advisor. Felicity tried to ignore the questions that popped into her head. Like _why_ _would_ _he_ _be_ _meeting_ _with_ _a_ _political_ _advisor_ _all_ _the_ _way_ _in_ _Central_ _City?_ And _why_ _would_ _this_ _meeting_ _take_ _all_ _weekend?_

Felicity knew it was a lie.

Last weekend he said he was going to help Barry but she texted Barry and he said he hadn’t seen Oliver at all and didn’t even know he was in town.

No matter how hard Felicity tried, she couldn’t figure out why Oliver would be lying to her. She wouldn’t care about all these trips to Central City if she just knew _why_.

Felicity didn’t want to believe...she didn’t want to believe that maybe he was seeing someone in Central City. She couldn’t believe that because Oliver wasn’t that person anymore.

But Felicity couldn’t ignore the fact that these weekend visits started not too long after her accident. Maybe he hadn’t been that person anymore, but he also hadn’t signed up for his fiancé becoming paralyzed.

He seemed happy when he was home during the week. He would tell her he loved her and he seemed willing to help whenever she needed it...he seemed _fine_.

But then again, Laurel probably also thought that he seemed fine when they were together.

Felicity jumped slightly when she heard her phone buzz all the sudden.

 **Oliver:** Hey baby, just wanted to check in. I should be home tomorrow afternoon. I love you.

Tears sprang to Felicity’s eyes as she read his text.

 _If_ _you_ _love_ _me_ _then_ _why_ _are_ _you_ _lying_ _to_ _me?_

If he really was cheating on her, then why didn’t he just break up with her? She was a big girl, she could handle a broken heart.

Because if he thought that staying together was better for her...it wasn’t. She would rather he just admit that he wasn’t ready to commit to being her caretaker for the rest of their lives than for him to pretend that everything was okay to her face and then sneak off to Central City every weekend.

Eventually Felicity finished her dinner and decided that, even though it was only about seven o’clock, she didn’t feel like staying up anymore.

After she cleaned up the dishes she climbed back onto the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Felicity’s eyes shot open with a jolt as she felt herself being gently nudged. She looked around trying to register her surroundings.

“Hey it’s okay. It’s just me.” A soft voice, Oliver’s soft voice called to her. He was kneeling in front of her and gently stroking her cheek.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked in a raspy, sleepy voice.

“Yeah, it’s me, honey.” He replied with a small smile.

It took Felicity a few moments to catch up. She was on the couch at home. She had fallen asleep. Oliver was here.

“But I thought you weren’t getting back until tomorrow afternoon?”

“I was. But I texted you earlier and you never replied. I got worried so I caught the first train back.” He said as he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

“Oh” was all Felicity managed to reply.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just fell asleep. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Why don’t we go upstairs?”

Before Felicity could reply, Oliver scooped her up from the couch and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Oliver laid her down on their bed but she was only alone for a few moments before he laid down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

“I missed you.” Felicity whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

“I missed you too, honey.” He whispered back as a he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She was just being crazy. She was letting her fears get the best of her. Oliver couldn’t be cheating on her. He wasn’t lying. Whatever his reasons were for going to Central City all the time, he would tell her eventually and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and let me know what you think! And don’t forget to hit that kudos button! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
